Until I Find The Light
by babypanikku
Summary: NejiSaku, Saku? He's gone. She couldn't accept it. A man came and he would try to break her heart. He won't accept it. But what could he do when he's already dead? How can she move on?
1. Prologue

**Baby Panikku: **This is just a trial. If no good then this will end up in my recycle bin and forever disappear from my computer. Please try…Try.

Thank you.

**Until I Find the Light**

Prologue 

It had been several hours since he left his home. He came home, _walking by himself_, and standing there in front his house, he suddenly wondered why there were no lights on. It was few hours after dusk but the house was dark and silence was deafening.

He opened the gate and it made its usual creaking sound, a sign of antiquity. The dark-haired man walked towards the door and still, no one came in his sight. _'They must be out,'_ he thought.

Usually, when he opened the gate, the housekeepers would come out and welcome him home. His little girl would come running towards him and hug his legs.

But no, none of the usual welcome greeting happened. He scowled slightly at this, but shrugged it off quickly. He just continued opening the door and his suspicions were proven, no one was around. Though, he wondered why all of them would leave at the same time.

He continued to the dark living room and found it empty as well. He just went to the long, and seemingly endless, marble staircase. The man climbed quietly, light footsteps echoing as he continued.

He looked into the hallway, still, there was no one around and no sound could be heard. He decided to go to the master's bedroom to check if his wife was home. It was Saturday and he remembered her telling him that she would be home all day. She even promised him some _naughty_ things. He smiled as he remembered that playful smile on _his _pink-haired woman.

He made his way towards the end of the hall and, there, he stood in front the big door. He reached for the brass knob but was stopped when he heard light sobs coming from inside the room. He got worried in an instant and quickly opened the door.

From the doorway, he saw a lump under the silk sheets of the four-poster bed, behind the white, lacy curtains. He stood there, watching the lump as it jerk from time to time, due to crying.

'_Why is she crying?_' he asked himself, moving towards the bed.

He stood at the side and he raised his hand to shove the lacy curtain as gently as he could. He bent forward and reached for the cream-colored blanket. He lifted the sheets of the person and there he found an all-broken pink-haired lady.

"Sakura," he whispered in a quiet voice.

But he was surprised when she didn't seem to notice him. He wondered if she was too caught up with her crying that she didn't even turn to him.

She was lying on her side, curled up into a ball as if it was the only way she could protect herself from her surrounding. She was crying so hard, tears staining her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, hiding her beautiful green orbs that _he _always loved. The tears continued to flow from her tightly, shut eyes.

Her shoulders were shaking from crying and the man couldn't help but feel bad for her. Never in his _life_ he saw the woman break down the way he was seeing her that moment. He wanted to console her as her husband but he knew he was not good in those kinds of things. He decided to lie there beside her and take her in his arms. He won't ask anymore because talking about what was making her cry would hurt her even more. _At least he knew that…_

He reached for the few pink locks that strayed on her face. But when he shoved his hand in her hair, his hand past through her. He repeated the action and it happened yet again.

'_I must be dreaming…this is definitely a dream._' He told himself.

He slapped his left cheek to see if it would hurt, _even if it were not like him at all, he had to do it. (For the sake of ending a bad dream_.) _It didn't hurt. _He tried again and it didn't hurt either. He made a victory dance, _in his mind of course_, and said, "Of course it is a dream."

He closed his eyes chanting, "End this dream world." over and over again.

But upon opening his eyes, he found himself rooted on the same spot and standing there like a statue.

'_This isn't a dream. But how?_' he asked himself, confusion running through his genius mind.

He tilted his head downwards and watched his wife for a moment. He noticed that she was wearing black dress, her hands holding a picture frame. _The photo of their wedding…_

"Sakura," he repeated but she didn't even budge. He called her again, louder and louder each time. But it was no use, she wouldn't move a bit. She was still lying there, crying herself out like there was no tomorrow. _Drowning in tears._

"W-why did you have…to leave?" the woman mumbled, tears continued to streak her scarlet-painted cheeks.

The man was silent, his eyes never blinked. He stood there contemplating on the words she spoke just then. It was coming to him at that moment. Flashes of memory flooded his mind. Memory of a week ago, the memories before he…before he met a car accident. It struck him then…that the few hours he said he left was supposed to be that day. And he realized, that he had not long, _passed away_.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Until I Find the Light**

**First Chapter**

_Was it supposed to end this way? Kami-sama let me be with her again. I haven't told her how much I love her._

Days had passed and all he could do was watch her from the corner of the room. He was worried because his wife hadn't eaten for the past four days. He had not left her side since the day he realized he left the living world. He had yet to do so many things but then, he was not given all the time in the world.

Watching her lying helplessly made his heart painful and it made him feel worthless even more. She stopped crying on the third day but since then, she just stayed there, staring into that empty space. And when nighttime came, she would suddenly fall asleep and in her sleep she would sometimes call his name.

He realized for the first time that he didn't see his little girl around. The pink-haired brat, who was so playful and hyperactive, which from time-to-time, would make him ask himself if the girl was really his own child. _But he would never doubt his woman._

He then decided to check her out, worried that she was already starving. He went out of the room and continued down the hallway. He then reached his child's room and quickly made his way inside.

Looking around the wall painted pink, he didn't see a sign of his daughter. No jolly, little girl could be seen in that room. He, then, wondered where his daughter could be that time of the day.

He walked around the mansion and found a little note on the refrigerator, saying:

_Sakura-chan,_

_I'll take Haruka-chan home with me. Take her when you are ready to live your life again._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

He smirked at the message, thinking how Sakura would react to it. But the words would really hit her hard, to wake her from her mourning. Honestly, he wanted her to continue living for their child and for her own good as well. It would hurt to see her soar again after his death but he could never let her stop breathing because of this. _It was selfish to let her mourn over his death forever, after all._

He wanted her to be happy, her laughter filling their home again. He wanted her smile back, the smile that could brighten up even the darkest sky. Without her, he knew, everything would stop turning. Because he knew that she, herself, was everyone's source of life.

'_She has to realize that._' He said to himself.

But how?

Sakura is a bright young lady, someone who is always logical and rational. But it takes more than being logical and rational to save her self from the darkness she was drowning herself in…

And all Neji could do was watch her…watch that cherry blossom wilt.

Days and days passed by and all she did was lie there in the bed _they _used to share. _Used to…_ She couldn't accept the fact, that painful fact that her husband was gone. And she would never see him again. The thought of it suffocated her and left her helpless like a broken doll that she was.

She would be awake and then she would just fall asleep. And wake up the next day, feeling ever so empty all over again…

But something awakened her from that slumber she had, early in the morning. It was a call from the hospital.

She hadn't recovered from the pain yet something inside her told her to answer the phone. She picked up that lone phone and waited for the person on the other line to start talking.

_Hospital…_

She was needed. She was. But how could she help others when she couldn't even help herself. She was useless…

The nurse had begged her to come. She had a scheduled operation for that day and it meant life and death.

She couldn't…still couldn't…

The nurse didn't stop…she wouldn't stop talking, with that pained voice, which kept tearing her inside.

"Please—" the voice of the nurse was cut off when Sakura put down the phone back to its place.

Sakura curled into a ball again, to protect herself from everything around her.

_'Until you graduate,' Neji spoke in a business-like manner._

_Sakura pouted at this because she hated it when he talked like that. She hated it when he was cold, when he was distant, when he was just…being what he grew to be._

_'What?' Sakura said, her hands lay uneasy on her lap._

_'Until you graduate, we won't see each other.' Neji continued, still his voice as cold as the expression on his face._

_'And why is that?' Sakura asked in a puzzled tone._

_'You said you wanted to be a doctor so **badly**? Then I would let you,' he said and Sakura sat there in front him feeling stupid._

_'Does it have anything to do with us meeting each other?' _

_'Of course,' the almighty Hyuuga Neji answered bluntly._

_Sakura was quiet for a while and thought what was going on in that genius mind of his. It was definitely unexpected. He called her out of the blue and took her out for lunch. It was rare that he would take her out under the sun. He was always busy at work, after he took over the business his late father left for him._

_Sakura had taken a different course in life, and it was rather a long course. She had always wanted to be a doctor, someone who serves the people._

_Neji considered this and so as not to be a hindrance for her, he decided to give her space. This way, she would be able to concentrate on her studies and reach her dream. _

_'How?' Sakura inquired but the Hyuuga prodigy just gave that arrogant smirk of his._

_'Fine,' the pink-haired woman said and stood up._

_She moved out of her seat and quickly left the fancy restaurant Neji had brought her to. Sakura thought that Neji would follow her and call off everything he had decided on. But she also knew that the Hyuuga was no romantic guy. And she accepted that the day they became a couple…She knew very well that Neji was not and never would be an affectionate guy. Still, she loved him for who he was…_

_They had to give up everything they had established so that she could pursue hes career…_

_Is she going to waste everything?_

Sakura quickly sat up after remembering the past. It was not too long ago. She was halfway to finishing her studies then.

Sakura got out of bed to fix her self and in an instant she was out of the empty Hyuuga household and was on her way to the hospital.

_'Though you are cold…you were always considerate, Neji-kun…'she would tell that to him once in a while back then._

_'That's because you are so cheerful and then you would just act stupidly, Sakura.' He would always answer back._

_Then together they would say, 'Whatever.'_

Neji was standing by the window of their room and watched that white car speed up out in the street. He nodded his head once and said, "Come back soon, Sakura."

**End of the First Chapter.**

**Baby Panikku: **Thank you for reading this little piece. If you were thinking that it ends here. No, it doesn't. I want to put some little twists. No, Neji is still by her side. And she hasn't moved on completely. Um, if the story wasn't good enough, again, I am sorry. I would try my best!

As for the NejiSaku fic, 'The Shattered Pieces,' I will still continue the story. I just can't think of anything to add…I am having…difficulty. I hope you understand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Until I Find The Light**

**Chapter 2**

Coming back to an empty home wasn't exactly the best possible scenario for a pink-haired lady. Though she was able to leave the house, it didn't mean she had moved on. Still, that depressed feeling was there.

But upon reflecting on those days that _they_ sacrificed so that she could graduate with flying colors and also achieve what she had always wanted, she realized that she had to be there. She had to do her job, the profession she chose herself. She then remembered that she had to separate personal life from the profession she had chosen. It would be hard and painful, as well, but that was the way it should be. And she knew it since the day she started her medical studies.

She dropped lifelessly on _their_ bed and there, she laid the same way she had the days before. Out of duty to save lives, she had put aside that feeling, which kept eating her from inside. And out of duty, she had to forget even for some time all that had something to do with her late husband.

Sakura's green orbs lost their brightness and were filled with pure…sadness.

Neji watched her and that was all he could do. He was a lost soul then. And it was true, very true.

He walked to the far corner of the room across the window of the room. The light of the full moon was giving luminescence to the whole bedroom. It gave a solemn atmosphere to the whole room and even Neji in his state felt a peaceful yet sad feeling in his heart just then.

He sat crossed-legs, his head tilted upwards, as he stared at the ceiling. He could still remember when Sakura insisted that they paint it navy blue for a reason he never knew of. And later he discovered that she wanted to put glow-in-the-dark in the shape of stars, some big and some small.

He loved that childish side of her. At that age, she even thought of glow-in-the-darks. She was too childlike, too innocent. That was her best asset, her naïveté.

After a while, he heard a stifling sound from the bed where his _wife_ was. He stood up quickly, feeling worried all so suddenly. He watched the pink-haired woman from across the room and found that she was crying again. It had been days since she had stopped crying.

Looking around, he saw the fancy-looking calendar on her dresser and a number was marked with a red permanent marker.

Thinking deeply of that very important date, he remembered immediately…it was after all…their anniversary.

The weight in her heart was increased when she realized what day it was. A month before, she was planning on giving him a wonderful dinner and, of course, with their only little girl. But everything fell into pieces on the death of her husband.

Still, she couldn't get past the acceptance stage…

Neji stood strongly even though his weak soul was slowly losing every little thing keeping him intact. How could he go when his wife was also slowly dying? How could he leave when he had a little girl without her mother? How could he go when even he refuses to go?

Sakura gripped the sheets in her frail fingers and then she cried harder. She cried and cried like she was never getting tired of it. And from afar, all Neji could do was stay by her side, even if she didn't know. Even if she couldn't see him…Even if he couldn't hold her then…

"Where are you, Neji?" she mumbled in her sleep.

Sleep had conquered her after crying all night. It had been sunrise when she finally fell asleep. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Though her cheeks had already dried off, still, the sign of sadness and grief was present in her lovely face.

She woke up from the pounding on the door of the mansion and she slowly made her way towards the door. She touched the doorknob and heaved out a gentle sigh. Everything in that house reminded her of him. And she couldn't bear the feeling of loneliness, which never left her since that day.

It had been full ten minutes before she was able to open the door and there, the loud blonde was standing.

"Your child misses you already. Aren't you going to see her?" Naruto asked in that tone of his, which was sometimes too annoying.

"I don't think…I can see her now…Not now…" Sakura said in that gentle voice of hers.

"Why not?" Naruto inquired and Sakura just lowered her head in response.

Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house. He closed the door behind them and they exited the Hyuuga household. The blonde man opened the door of his car and threw her roughly in his car. He didn't give her a chance to jump off because in no time he was already speeding his car up.

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked her trembling voice, again, tears daring to fall.

But the Uzumaki didn't answer and continued driving. Sakura faced front and allowed the man to concentrate on his driving.

The pink-haired woman stared at the road with those blank green eyes of hers. Never did she blink, her mind blank as well. She panicked upon seeing the gates to the place she dreaded to visit. The place where her husband was resting peacefully…

"Why did you take me here?" Sakura said in her accusing tone, her voice shaking from the intensity of her feelings.

"Why should I not? I should have done this a long time ago," Naruto said as he got off the car and went to the side of the passenger's seat.

He dragged her out of the car and never did he loosen his grip on her arm as he continued to walk to the grassy grounds of the cemetery.

Different names. Different dates. Different messages. Sakura saw many tombstones as she allowed her best friend take her some place she never wanted to go to. She watched those dried leaves falling from the nearby trees and realized how she was very alike to that tree. Her life…was slowly shedding off from her.

They reached a certain spot in the very silent cemetery and Naruto pushed her forward. Sakura fell on the ground and she closed her eyes to avoid seeing the name, which caused her many tears to shed.

"Open your eyes, Sakura. Talk to him."

"No…" she said quietly.

"Talk." The loudmouth said firmly, which was really out-of-character

"No…"

"We won't leave unless you talk to him!" Naruto yelled out loud, his face looked very fierce that moment.

He was surely dense when it comes to everything around him. But whenever it came to his only best friend, the only person he trusted. He hated seeing her sad, because it makes his heart ache. And when the news about her husband reached him, he was the first at her side. He was even childish to get angry with the deceased man but he eventually came to his senses. His friend needed him more…

"Unless you talk to him, you won't feel a little bit better, do you know that?" Naruto said but heard nothing from the pink-haired beauty kneeling in front her husband's grave.

Naruto watched as her shoulders started to tremble and he knew, just then, that she was starting to cry. It was enough for him to keep silent for a while.

"I don't know what to say…" Sakura started and Naruto was quiet.

"I hate you for leaving, Neji. Do you know that?

"But I hate you even more for promising me forever when you know you can't even keep it." She continued, tears overflowing, and hands gripping the grass tightly.

Naruto walked farther away to leave her alone for a while. He stood under a leafless tree and leaned his back against it. He focused his eyes at the clouds in the sky, as they moved gently just like time.

"How could I live without you, Neji? Tell me, please." Sakura said helplessly.

"I know that you don't like it if I continued being like this…but can you blame me if I feel bad now? Can you blame me for wanting you back? Neji…"

Neji walked in a slow pace along the grassy path until he caught sight of the pink-haired woman, who was once _his_ wife. He quickly went towards her direction and stopped a few feet at her right. He watched her as tears streamed down her face. And he couldn't accept it that he couldn't be the one to wipe the tears off her face. And that he was the cause of the tears that the grieving woman was shedding.

"Neji, please watch over me…until I can live my life again. And I know that you want me to feel better for Haruka. Please don't hate me…for abandoning her…" Sakura whispered, thinking that she was the only one who heard her words.

Still, Neji was watching her…

"Don't worry, Neji. Even if I move on…I would never forget you…I won't love another again…"

Neji stared at her, wide-eyed, at the words she had said. A part of him was happy that he would own her heart forever. But another part of him wouldn't want to be selfish. She was alive and breathing and he knew that she would still meet a lot of people in her journey, her life. And it was a lie to say that she wouldn't fall in love ever again. She was fragile and she needed someone to take care of her.

_'No, please don't say that…'_ he said in his voice, that he wish would reach her.

Sakura looked up from staring hardly on her lap. She searched for that voice she heard but couldn't find anyone close to her. She glanced at the tombstone where his name was engraved.

"Did you hear everything, Neji? Please don't worry about me anymore…" Sakura said as she wiped the remaining tears on her face.

She stood up from her kneeling position and looked for Naruto, who was still leaning against the tree.

Naruto saw her looking at him and his foxy smile appeared on his face again. He waved at her and quickly ran towards her. He stood beside her and paid respect to her husband.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded at him.

"I thought you wouldn't stop being foolish…" Naruto said in that tone that was so like him. Because of this, he received a playful punch on his arm.

"Look who's talking?!" Sakura said and she stomped away, towards the gate of the cemetery.

"I was just joking Sakura-chan! Wait for me!" the loudmouth said as he ran after her.

Neji stood there and watched as the two move towards the exit. He was sure that Naruto would take care of his wife and he knew that the blonde would protect his wife from people who could possibly take advantage of her.

He watched their playful bickering and felt a slight relief when he saw a lighter expression on his wife's face. It had been long since he saw that smile, though still small, on her face. It was better rather than the gloomy face he had watched all those time.

He was happy that she would take their child from that loudmouth before she picked up his habits and that ramen-addiction of his. But he knew that his daughter was in good hands with Naruto and his younger cousin. He trusted them to take care of the family he left.

"I won't leave your side unless you find…the person who would take care of you, Sakura. And I would protect you from the people who might hurt you…I'll be here…until I find the light. But until that time, I'll be here beside you."

"I promise…." He said and he knew that it would reach the pink-haired woman's heart.

Sakura looked back where Neji's grave was located, thinking that she just heard his voice. And seeing no one, the two continued walking.

And the cherry blossoms would be in full bloom again…

**End of the Second Chapter.**

**Baby Panikku: **Thank you for reading this story. Again, this is not the last chapter. Thought it may look like a completed fic. If it is not good enough, I'll try harder next time. Promise!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto not mine!

**Until I Find the Light**

**Chapter 3**

Life had been a little brighter for Hyuuga Sakura but tears would always rim her eyes whenever something reminded her of Neji. Every corner of the house and every piece of furniture screamed of her late husband. Of course, she remembered that promise she made before his grave in which she would be stronger and that she would protect the only living memento that he left for her. But it would never change the fact that she had lost the man she treasured the most. _He was dead and it was beyond her power to bring him back to her._

Sakura was able to regain her ability to give those soft smiles that Neji had always loved. However, those little curves that her lips would occasionally make hinted sadness most of the time. She was very much aware that no one could be fooled with the false happiness that she had tried to share. _But she would still do it anyway._

Looking at her daughter would always make her heart ache. She should not be feeling remorseful whenever she gazed at those silver eyes, which were extremely identical to those that her husband owned. Still, seeing those innocent orbs made Sakura remember all the moments she shared with the only man she had learned to love.

Neji would not approve of her feelings towards Haruka, she knew. But the little pink-haired girl resembled her husband except for the hair color, which the child obviously inherited from her. The color of her eyes, the shape of her face, her lips were all an image of Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura knew that the mere feeling of misery while watching the young girl was a mortal sin. Hyuuga Neji…Neji would never forgive her had he known that she was entertaining such emotion especially when she was with their daughter, their only child.

_Sakura knew that eventually…she needed to stop feeling that way. For her sake…_

Sakura requested two months off from hospital duty, which was willingly granted by the hospital's medical director who was also her surrogate mother. Tsunade would not like it if she would go to Konoha General Hospital looking like crap, thinking like trash, and working like an undignified doctor.

The Hyuuga mistress savored the remaining month from her two-month vacation. Most of the time, however, she would spend her time sitting on the wooden bench in their garden while watching the young girl play in her own sandbox.

Sakura had been reading a book when she felt the small hands of her daughter grasping the hem of her white shirt. She knew that reading time was over since Haruka would not leave her alone until supper.

"What is it, Haruka-chan?" Sakura asked with her voice as motherly as she could muster.

Silver eyes locked with green eyes for a minute until Haruka chose to pat the space beside her mother. Haruka wanted to sit beside her, Sakura assumed.

Sakura pulled the girl on her lap instead and wrapped her arms around the girl to hold her in place. She rested her chin on top of the girl's head and she smelled the sweet scent of strawberry emitted by the soft pink hair.

"Daddy, where?" the child's small voice reached Sakura's ears and she could not stop tears from forming once again.

"Daddy's not here, Haruka-chan." The woman spoke, attempting to keep her tone as steady as possible.

"Daddy…not coming home?"

Tears spilled once more, moistening the pink hair that was so much like Sakura's. _How could she explain this very complicated situation in a way that her young mind could understand?_ How could she say things like "Dad's dead." or "Dad will never come home" when she, herself, could not accept what happened to her only love?

"Haruka waits…but Haruka does not see Daddy. Daddy…where?"

Neji Hyuuga watched the most heartbreaking scene between his wife and his only child. It was painful to see them hurting because his fate had been decided. What pained his heart even more was that he could not do anything to take their sadness away. It broke his heart to just observe the intimate exchange of emotions between the mother and the child while the only thing he could do was pray for them.

"_I'm pregnant." Sakura said nonchalantly as her husband trailed kisses along her jaw line._

_Neji continued his ministrations as he felt his wife's involuntary responses of tiny gasps and delicious shivers. _

"_Neji, I'm pregnant." The pink-haired woman spoke again but a groan escaped her bruised lips thus destroying her act of indifference._

_The Hyuuga's hands wandered along the contours of her body, which she welcomed with more trembles and moans. It was until her declaration registered in Hyuuga Neji's mind that he was able to stop from seducing his wife._

"_What?" Neji muttered, but he kept his wife pressed against the wall of their bedroom._

"_I said…I'm pregnant." His wife spoke clearly and devoid of the tone of arousal from the previous activity._

"_Oh."_

_Sakura chuckled coldly at her husband's reaction. Surely, it was the kind reaction that she least expected from the stoic Hyuuga Neji. But then, she did not expect him to jump up and down like an overjoyed child because that was something only Naruto could do._

_Neji kissed his wife's lips, just a brief touch of his lips against hers. "I'm pleased."_

"_Why do I feel like I have done well on an exam rather than being pregnant with your child?" Sakura commented on her husband's casual response._

"_Do you want me to do a jolly dance?" he spoke and there was a knowing smirk on his face._

"_It was like telling me 'congratulations', you know." She turned her head sideways, acting as if she had been hurt by his lack of emotions._

"_Ah."_

_Of course, she knew him better than anyone else. He might not show it or say it out loud but he was happy. She could see his delight through those pale eyes that she deeply loved. Outsiders might say that he was a very unfeeling prick but she always knew better. His one word response, arrogant smirks, and unsympathetic silver eyes showed her different kinds of emotions. Emotions that only she was meant to decipher. Emotions that only she was allowed to understand._

"_Forget it and just kiss me, will you?" Sakura said while pulling his head towards hers, giving her husband one of the most passionate kisses that she could ever give him._

_Neji pulled back, staring deeply at the green orbs that were reminiscent of the season of spring. He gave his trademark of a smirk again and lowered his gaze towards Sakura's abdomen._

"_I'll make you and this child happy. I promise."_

_Yes, there were moments like this when he would put his feelings into words. But he would always shift back to his egotistical persona, probably embarrassed due to the short slip of his well-protected sanity._

_And she always held on to that promise of his…_

_He tried to live to that promise until the end…_

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered, knowing that they would never hear his apology.

"Daddy?" Haruka called out all of a sudden, looking from side-to-side.

"Daddy will never come back, Haruka. But Mommy will always be here for you." Sakura uttered, her voice trembling from crying.

"And…I will always watch over the two of you…" Neji pledged the words that he knew would reach the hearts of his loved ones even through this barrier called _death_.

* * *

Baby Panikku: Sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy at school and only after graduating did I feel the desire to put my thoughts into writing. Oh well, I hope you loved this chapter. I'll try to update regularly since I'm the ultimate bummer. Thanks!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
